Of Chocolate and Roses
by PrincessSerenity1976
Summary: A Valentine's Day, four part one shot starring our favorite royal, super hero couple, Serena and Darien. Follow them through four special V-days in their lives from the Silver Millennium, to present day Tokyo, to Crystal Tokyo. Enjoy! Please R & R!


**A/N **Okay I told myself that I wasn't going to do a Valentine's story because I have so many other stories going on right now, but this idea literally hit me today while I was at work and I've been working on it in between cooking dinner and doing laundry, and all of the other fun things I had to do tonight. It's just a little four part one shot that I hope all of you will enjoy. I think it turned out pretty good since I only spent about two hours on it. But I'll let you be the judge.

**Disclaimer – **All hail the great Naoko Takeuchi! Without her we would have been denied one of the greatest stories of all times.

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Of Chocolate and Roses

* * *

_**Part One – The Silver Millennium**_

Princess Serenity sighed as she trailed her fingers across the glassy surface of the water in the fountain, causing ripples to form and dance away from her fingertips before dying out a few seconds later.

She huffed a breath, causing the golden bangs resting on her forehead to ruffle slightly above her sky blue eyes. She was bored. There was nothing to do. Her mother and Luna had been in meetings all day with visiting dignitaries from other planets and the scouts were all busy with various duties, so she had nobody to talk to.

She blew her bangs up again, wishing that there were a real breeze that would come along to tangle in her hair and swirl her gown around her. But there was no wind here on the moon, just still air and a pale landscape with pale flowers.

She glanced up at the beautiful blue orb in the sky above her. No, the moon was definitely different than the Earth. On Earth there were trees, green grass, blue skies, and flowers in every color imaginable. The air moved there; sometimes gently and sometime blustery, but everything there was so fresh and alive. She loved everything about that wondrously vibrant world, especially its prince.

A sigh so deep that it sounded like it had come from the depths of her soul tore from chest. It almost sounded like a sob. Her Endymion, how she missed him. She longed for the days gone by when he would come to see her or that she would sneak down to Earth to visit him.

But those days were no more since the rebellion had started. Her mother and Endymion had agreed that to keep her safe that it was best that she remain on the moon and not visit the Earth at all. The leader of the rebellion was a powerfully evil woman named Beryl that wanted nothing more than to destroy the moon kingdom, and its princess in particular. The witch was obsessed with Endymion and wanted Serenity out of the way so that she could claim him for herself and become queen.

Serenity slapped the water in irritation. It wasn't fair! Endymion was her fiancé, and she should be able to visit with him any time she pleased! Instead she now found herself separated from her love for long periods of time while he fought against this rebellion. She had thought of rebelling herself and going to Earth anyway, but she knew that Endymion would be upset if she risked herself just to spend a few moments in his company, so she stayed put.

Endymion did come to visit her whenever he could, but those visits were becoming scarcer and scarcer as the tensions on Earth continued to grow. And as much as she looked forward to the times when he would come to see her here on the moon, she missed the time they had spent together on Earth.

It was there that they had professed their undying love for one another. It was there where her gallant prince had gone down on one knee before her and had asked her to become his wife. And it was there that they had made love for the first time on a soft bed of emerald grass surrounded by hundreds of deep red roses.

Almost as if her thoughts had conjured it up, a red rose appeared in front of her face and a deep, husky voice said, "An angel as beautiful as yourself shouldn't frown, princess. You are only meant for smiles and laughter."

Certain that her mind was playing tricks on her; she turned her head slowly and found herself drowning in a pair of eyes of the deepest ocean blue. Hair as dark as the midnight sky fell over them and wonderfully soft looking lips were quirked up in a crooked smile.

"Endy," she barely breathed, scared that if she spoke too loudly that this illusion would be shattered and she would find herself alone once again.

He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Is that all you can say to me, my love?"

His embrace was solid, and now she knew that this wasn't a figment of her imagination. "Oh, Endy! You are really here!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck.

He chuckled. "Now that is more of the type of response I was expecting."

She slapped playfully at his arm. "You took me by surprise. It has been so long since you were last able to come here."

He captured her hand and kissed her fingertips. "There is nothing that would have kept me away today."

She arched a brow at him. "Is there something special about today that I am not aware of?"

He smiled broadly. "Not here on the moon, but on Earth it is a day that we call St. Valentine's Day. It is a holiday to celebrate love."

Her eyes grew wide. "You have a holiday just to celebrate love? How exciting!"

His eyes twinkled at her enthusiasm. "Yes it is. On this day it is customary for couples in love to spend time together. And since I dare not ask you to come to Earth, I decided that I would come and see you here."

She giggled lightly. "How romantic!"

He reached a hand behind his back. "It is also customary for a gentleman to give his lady a gift." He pulled out a small red box tied with white ribbon.

Serenity took it from him carefully and opened it, her calmness belying her excitement. When she lifted the lid and found several small, dark brown squares inside she looked up at him in confusion. "What is it?"

He picked up one of the squares and told her, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

She hesitated for a moment, and then did as he asked. She felt him place the square on her tongue and then put his fingers under her chin to close her mouth. The square began melting, sending a sweet rush of flavor through her mouth that she had never tasted.

Her eyes flew open in wonder. She swallowed before gasping, "What was that?"

"Did you like it?" Endymion countered back, popping one of the squares into his own mouth.

She nodded enthusiastically. "It was incredible. Now tell me what it was."

He laughed at the childlike expression on her face. "It is called chocolate and it is a popular candy on Earth. It is traditional to give a gift of chocolate and red roses on St. Valentine's Day."

Then Serenity frowned. "But I did not know that today was a special day. I have nothing to give to you."

He pulled her into his lap and held her close. "You are all I could ever want or need, Serenity." And then he kissed her. Their tongues swirled around, tasting the lingering chocolate in each other's mouths as they sighed in satisfaction.

When they parted Serenity snuggled up to Endymion's chest with her head tucked just under his chin. She looked up at the Earth again and whispered, "Do you think that next year I'll be able to celebrate St. Valentine's Day on Earth with you?"

He kissed the top of her head and replied softly, "I know you will. The rebellion will be over by then and you will be my wife. We will spend every St. Valentine's Day on Earth together and I will bring you chocolate and roses every year for the rest of our lives."

The very stars cried for the lovers that night, for they knew that it would be at least a thousand years before the earth prince would be able to deliver on his promise.

* * *

_**Part Two – Tokyo – Season One**_

Darien Shields sat at the long counter in the local arcade where his best friend worked, sipping his coffee and trying his best to look nonchalant despite his jumping nerves. He managed to keep an intelligent conversation going with Andrew, but his eyes were constantly darting about.

He looked back and forth between the blonde girl that was currently banging away on the popular Sailor V video game and the empty booth where she had thrown her coat and schoolbag a little while earlier when she had entered. He groaned to himself, unable to believe the stupid, idiotic thing that he had done.

A few days before he had been sitting in this same spot, just like he did practically every day of his life, drinking coffee, just like he was now, when Serena came barreling through the doors, just like she always did. She had followed her normal routine, throwing her belongings into the booth that she and her friends had claimed was theirs before walking up to the counter to order a milkshake from Andrew. That was normally the point where he would open up his mouth and say something stupid and insulting in order to get the blonde's attention.

_He did not have a crush on her._ He had repeated that mantra to himself at least a hundred times a day since he had first met her. Okay, so she was cute, but she was also young. She was only fourteen and he was seventeen. That should definitely put her off limits. But instead he kept finding himself drawn to her.

On that particular day Andrew had messed up his normal plans for teasing the girl by asking, "Hey, Serena! I need a woman's advice. What should I get Rita for Valentine's Day."

Serena had giggled and said, "Chocolate and roses, silly! I thought every guy knew that."

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "You don't think that's too cliché?"

Her blonde head whipped back and forth. "No way! Traditional is definitely the way to go. I don't think there's woman alive that doesn't adore receiving some roses and a box of candy."

"But what kind of candy is the best to get," Andrew mused.

Serena tilted her head to the side. "Well it depends on what she likes. I myself adore dark chocolate filled with strawberry cream. The candy store a few blocks over makes the best ones I've ever tasted."

Darien saw his opportunity and was about to jump in with a jab about her eating habits and how she probably knew the candy store better than her own house, but Andrew cut him off again.

"Hey, Darien, what kind of chocolate do you like?" Andrew asked him.

He'd thought about that for a long second. He was a closet chocoholic, so there wasn't much made of chocolate that he didn't like. But if he had to pick a favorite…"I guess anything with dark chocolate and caramel in it."

Andrew nodded eagerly. "There're so many choices out there. I just don't know which one to get." He set a milkshake in front of Serena.

She took a long pull from her drink and then said, "You could always get her an assorted box, that way she has a little bit of everything."

Andrew's face brightened. "That's a great idea! You're a lifesaver, Serena! Now, what color roses to get? I know each color means something different."

"Red," Serena and Darien said at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment before looking away. Darien looked uncomfortable while Serena looked embarrassed.

"Thanks for the shake, Drew," Serena had muttered before fleeing the counter and heading for the Sailor V game.

Darien had made up some lame excuse and left. Neither one of them witnessed the smirking blonde girl that slipped out of the staffroom to stand next to Andrew a minute later.

"Okay, Mina," Andrew huffed. "Why was I discussing my Valentine's plans with Darien and Serena? I've already had Rita's gift planned for over a week."

A mischievous twinkle sparkled in her blue eyes. "You'll see."

So here they were a few days later, Valentine's Day, and everything appeared to be business as usual. But appearances could be deceiving.

"What's up with you, man?" Andrew asked suddenly. "You keep fading in and out like you've got something on your mind. Is it a girl?"

Darien's head shot up. "What? No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Andrew rolled his eyes at him. "Well considering that it's Valentine's Day and you keep looking around like you're looking for someone it was just a natural assumption to make."

"You're delusional!" Darien snorted as he took a sip of coffee.

"Hey guys!" he heard Serena call out, and he stiffened in his seat as he felt her walk past him to greet her friends, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy, that had just walked in.

Panic crawled up his throat as she approached the booth where her things were. Any second now she was going to discover what he had done. He hoped and prayed that she wouldn't figure out that he was the one that did it. Considering the fact that she hated him she would probably go ballistic if she knew. He saw her reaching for something on the booth seat with a confused look on her face.

That was it! He couldn't take it anymore! He jumped up, grabbed his things, and ran out of the arcade, not even taking the time to say goodbye to Andrew.

"What got into him?" Andrew muttered and then whipped his head around when he heard a shriek. He saw Serena standing by her booth holding what looked like a candy box and a red rose.

"Strawberry cream filled dark chocolates," she whispered. Then she looked up, "Did you do this, Drew?"

Andrew was floored. "Who, me? No way! No offense, Serena, but Rita would kill me if I gave another girl candy and roses, especially on Valentine's Day."

His hazel eyes met Mina's laughing blue ones and he knew in a flash what had happened and why Darien had just run from his arcade like the place was infested with E-coli. That sneaky little blonde had just gotten Darien to do what he had been trying to do for weeks, get him to admit that he liked Serena.

"I wonder who could have done this," Serena muttered. "Very few people know that these are my favorites, and I haven't even mentioned them except for the other day when…" her voice trailed off and she looked at Darien's now empty stool for a long moment before she shook her head. "No way! That jerk wouldn't do anything like that."

'_Maybe it was Tuxedo Mask. Maybe he found out who I really am and decided to give me a Valentine gift,' _she thought to herself as she slid into her seat with a dreamy look. She held the rose to her nose and sniffed it. It certainly smelled heavenly, just like one of his.

Three blocks away, Darien was storming into his apartment building, cursing himself under his breath. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he bought that stupid candy and left it and the rose for her to find? Was he really that big of an idiot?

'_Evidently you are,' _he told himself. He was just glad that he'd at least had enough sense to not leave the note that he'd originally written to go with the present. This way he could deny it if she confronted him with it.

He got in the elevator, pounded the button for the top floor, and then slumped against the wall as the doors slid shut. He had too many things going on right now; like fighting the Dark Kingdom and keeping Sailor Moon out of trouble while trying to find that damn Silver Crystal that the princess in his dreams kept asking for. He didn't have time to be chasing after a girl, even if she was cute.

The doors dinged and opened onto his floor and he walked toward his apartment. As reached his door he saw a package leaning up against it. Curious, he picked it up and took it inside with him.

Once he was in his entry hall he studied it and was surprised to see that it was a box of dark chocolate covered caramels. There was also a note that read simply _–I figure that even jerks like you could use a little something sweet every now and then. Happy Valentine's Day!_

He grinned. It didn't take a genius to figure who had left this gift. Only one person ever called him a jerk to his face, and that was Serena. He pulled the note that he had written from his pocket and read it. _–Serena, I know that I tease you a lot, but it's all an act. Deep down I really do like you and I was hoping that maybe you would like to go out with me sometime. Darien_

Maybe he would try to work up the courage to ask her out soon. This Dark Kingdom thing was nearing the end. All of the Rainbow Crystals had been found; he had a couple while Zoicite had the rest. Something big was going to blow up soon. And maybe once the dust had settled he'd see about making the petite blonde his girlfriend.

Little did he know how big things were about to get and how big a role Serena was going to play in all of it.

* * *

_**Part Three – Tokyo – Post StarS**_

Serena sat on the window seat in her dark bedroom and stared out at the night sky. She felt lonely and depressed, though she knew that she shouldn't. She knew that Darien was really busy right now with his college work, and she was trying her best to be the understanding girlfriend.

But it was Valentine's Day! Sure it was also a school night, but she had hoped to see her boyfriend for at least a few minutes today. But Darien had called her earlier and told her that he was meeting with his study group tonight because they had a big test coming up the next day.

She had kept her voice light and cheerful and had feigned enthusiasm when he promised to make it up by taking her out this weekend. Maybe she was being petty, but inside her heart was cracking.

_"We will spend every St. Valentine's Day on Earth together and I will bring you chocolate and roses every year for the rest of our lives."_

Those words from another life whispered through her head and brought tears to her eyes. "Did you forget your promise to me, Endymion?" she whispered.

Suddenly she felt like the lowest creature on the face of the Earth. How selfish could she possibly be? Darien was studying to become a doctor and his studies were very important. She shouldn't feel resentful because he was spending time on his schoolwork tonight instead of spending time with her. It was only Valentine's Day after all. It wasn't that big of a deal. They would go out this weekend and have a great time together.

She glanced over at her bedside clock, 11:45 PM. Valentine's Day was almost over anyway. She should really go to bed and get some sleep. She had school in the morning herself, and she didn't want to oversleep. Since her life had finally settled down into a stable routine she had been getting to school on time, staying awake in her classes, and, with help from Amy and Darien (whenever he was available), she was getting her homework done. Since her grades had improved so much, and the fact that she was now seventeen years old, her parents had become much more lenient about curfews and her weekends were pretty much hers to do with as she pleased.

Most Friday and Saturday nights would find her at Darien's apartment, though sometimes she and the girls still got together for an old fashioned sleepover. The scouts were all enjoying this long stretch of peace as well and having fun in their lives too for a change.

She wished one of them were with her right now. At least then she would have someone to talk to instead of sitting around and feeling sorry for herself. Even Luna had abandoned her tonight, as she did most nights nowadays, in favor of spending time with Artemis. It was a sad world when cats had a better Valentine's Day than a human.

"Get over yourself, Serena and go to bed," she grumbled.

She stood up and was pulling the window shut from where she had been enjoying the surprisingly warm February night when suddenly a large black shadow landed on the tree branch outside her window.

She clapped her hands over her mouth just in time to contain the screech that burst from her involuntarily and fell backwards onto her butt on the carpet. She glared at the window and removed her hands to hiss, "Darien!"

He slid into her room, complete with tuxedo, mask, and cape and bent down to offer her a hand up.

She took it, but pulled away once she was on her feet. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight!"

He took his mask off and tossed it to the side, revealing those impossibly deep, dark blue eyes of his. "I know. That's why I had to hurry up and get here."

He pulled a box of her favorite strawberry creamed filled dark chocolates from under his cape with one hand while he conjured a dozen roses in the other.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You came all the way over here this late at night to bring me candy and flowers?"

He gave her that heart-stopping smile of his that always made her feel like jelly. "I made a promise to a princess a thousand years ago to always bring her chocolate and roses on Valentine's Day, and I always keep my promises."

"You remembered," she whispered as fresh tears sprang to her eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness instead of sadness.

He lay the presents on the window seat and pulled her into his arms. "I know I've been busy lately, but you didn't honestly think I would let this day go by without at least acknowledging it, did you?"

She smirked at him. "You were cutting it a little close this time, weren't you?"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Better late than never, right?"

"Right," she barely breathed before she found her lips captured by his. As his tongue swept through her mouth she tasted the sweet remnants of dark chocolate and caramel.

When they broke for breath a minute later she smiled slyly at him. "I see you found your gift."

"Indeed I did," he answered smoothly. "In fact, that sugar rush was the only thing that got me through that eternally long study session. At the rate it was going I thought for sure that we would be there until the wee hours of the morning. But when I saw it was getting close to midnight I told the others that I was as prepared as I was going to get for that test and that I had a special someone that I had to wish a Happy Valentine's Day to in person. Then I got up and left and came straight here."

Serena frowned up at him. "Darien, I don't want you to neglect your studies for me. Sure, I admit that I was a little upset earlier about not getting to spend the evening with you, but I truly understand why. Your education is important to you, and I want you to do your best. Besides, you promised that you would make it up to me this weekend, and I'm okay with that."

His eyes met hers steadily. "Serena, there is nothing and nobody more important to me than you. Like I said before, I made you a promise a lifetime ago, and I always keep my promises."

"But your big test…" she began to protest.

He shushed her with a finger against her lips. "Don't worry about my test. I am fully prepared for it. Now perhaps you would like to try some of your chocolate." He let her go long enough to turn around with a swish of his cape and pick up the box from her favorite candy store.

He presented it to her with a flourish. "For you, my lady princess."

She stifled a giggle as she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid to reveal the rows of perfectly formed, gleaming chocolates. She selected one and set the box aside. "Maybe you'd like to try it with me," she said in to sultry tone as she placed the candy between her teeth without biting into it.

He pulled her up hard against him. "I don't mind if I do," he replied and then leaned down to fix his mouth over hers. His teeth scraped lightly against hers as he helped her bite into the chocolate.

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo – The 30**__**th**__** Century**_

King Endymion groaned and rolled over as he felt himself being pulled from a sound sleep, but unfortunately the king sized bed wasn't large enough for him to escape his tormentor.

"Darien…" a voice whined as a finger poked him in the ribs.

At the sound of her voice he abandoned any hope of reclaiming sleep at the moment. He cracked an eyelid open to look at the bedside clock. "Ugh! Serena, it's only 7:00 AM. Why are you waking me up so early?"

He heard a giggle and then felt a pair of lips scattering kisses across his bare back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder just as his wife sat up on her knees in the middle of the bed with an excited expression on her face and bouncing like a child on Christmas morning.

"You know why, silly!" Neo Queen Serenity laughed.

He pulled a pillow over his head. "Please, Serena, just give me a little while longer. I was up until 3 AM dealing with that worker's strike mess. I need a couple of more hours of sleep before I can function."

All was silent for a moment, and then he heard the sniffle and sighed. Damn pregnancy hormones!

He removed the pillow from his head and sat up to face his wife. At four and half months pregnant it wasn't immediately obvious that she was carrying a baby when you first looked at her, but he knew her body well and could see the changes. Her face was fuller; much like it had been when he first met her when she was fourteen. There was a softness in the lines of her limbs and her curves that hadn't been there before and just the slightest thickening around her waistline. And her bust…well, she definitely hadn't been that well endowed until just recently.

And right now she was sitting in the middle of the bed, wearing a silky baby doll gown that showed off her newly acquired assets to perfection. Large crocodile tears ran from her eyes in rivers down her cheeks.

"But it's_…hic…_Valentine's Day today_…hic…_and that's our day_…hic_!" she hiccupped.

"I know," he soothed her as he scooted over next to her and pulled her head to his shoulder where he stroked her hair. "And we're going to have an amazing day. I have threatened everybody in this palace with beheading if they bother us with any petty nonsense today. And I have tonight all arranged with the scouts. We're going to sneak out in incognito mode and enjoy a night of just being regular married people. The girls will be following us, of course, but they promised to keep a discreet distance and Raye, Lita, and Amy swore to keep Aphrodite Mina on a short leash. So the night is yours. We'll do whatever you want; dinner, movie, you name it. But if you expect me to be able to keep up I need just a little bit more sleep, okay?"

Quick as a wink her sad face turned happy and she kissed his cheek as she shooed him back toward his pillow. "Okay, sweetie! You get some good sleep. I think I'm going to lay back and watch some TV. I haven't been able to do that in what seems like forever. I'll keep it down though."

He chuckled and lay back down as he watched his wife reach for the TV remote on the bedside table and turn the flat screen television to some inane anime show she used to watch back when she was in middle school. She fluffed her pillows up and sat back against them with a satisfied look on her face.

Endymion watched her watching TV for a few minutes, admiring her beauty on the outside that matched her beauty on the inside. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe that out of all the men she could have chosen to be with, she had picked him.

He felt his eyelids begin to droop and he closed them in anticipation of the sleep he felt creeping up on him. After several minutes though he found himself still awake with a horrible sensation that something was wrong.

He opened his eyes to find Serenity staring at him with a cross little frown on her face. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach and appeared to be very troubled.

He was instantly on guard as he shot up in the bed. "Sere, honey, what is it? Is it the baby?"

She shook her head furiously. "No. I'm hungry!"

Relief swamped through him, chasing away the anxiety. "Well sweetheart, if you don't feel like going downstairs right now why don't you call down to the kitchen. Lita has probably already been down there for hours, and I'm sure she'll make you whatever you want and bring it up to you."

She shook her head again. "I don't want breakfast." Then her eyes turned pleading. "Can I have my chocolate now?"

His eyes bulged in their sockets. "Now? But Sere, it's early in the morning. You need to have a good breakfast and get the nutrition you need, for the baby's sake."

Her lips puckered up in a pout. "Rini and I know what we want right now, and we want chocolate!"

She looked so much like their daughter that had come to the past from the future years ago that he honestly felt like he was fighting both of them at that moment. But he had been a doctor before he had become a king, and he had to look out for their health first.

"Serena," he tried again. "Indulging in a lot of sweets isn't good for either one of you right now. Amy I have both explained to you how important it is for you to eat a well balanced diet. I've already heard about your midnight ice cream forays in the kitchen thanks to the servants, and I've let you slide on that because I know pregnant women have cravings. But if I were to give you a box of chocolates today I know that you would scarf them down in less than five minutes."

There were the crocodile tears again. "Are you saying that you're not giving me my candy this year? But you've given me chocolate every Valentine's Day that I've known you. After almost two thousand years you are finally breaking your promise to me after you swore that you never would. Oh, Endymion!"

She burst into sobs and rolled over to bury her head in a pillow, leaving a very confused king sitting there wondering what to do. He finally decided that he couldn't listen to her cry anymore and pulled out the candy box that he had hidden in the drawer of his nightstand.

He touched Serenity gently on the shoulder. "Here, darling. Please don't cry anymore. You're breaking my heart."

She rolled over to look at him; her face flushed and tear streaked. When she saw the familiar candy box in his hand she squealed in delight and sat up to hug him.

"Oh you wonderful, wonderful, wonderful man!" she exclaimed, punctuating each word with a kiss on his lips. "I should have known that you would never let me down."

He felt a little disgruntled at giving into her so easily, but at the same time he was glad to see her happy again. Serena had always been a little bit emotional, but since she had become pregnant she had turned into a human yo-yo. No one ever knew from one second to the next whether she would be up or down.

"Okay, take your candy and watch TV," he told her.

She hugged the box to her chest like it was the world's greatest treasure. "Can I have a rose too?"

Endymion gave her an indulgent smile and flicked his wrist to produce a flawless, blood red rose, minus the thorns. He tucked it securely behind her ear. "There. Now can I please go to sleep?"

She gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, Grumpy Bear. I promise I won't bother you anymore. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," answered, sinking back into his pillows.

"I love you, Darien," Serenity said sweetly.

"I love you too, Serena," Endymion murmured, already half asleep.

A few minutes later, the queen was engrossed in her anime and halfway through her box of chocolates when the first light snores reached her. She giggled and reached out to sweep back the stubborn hair that always fell into his beautiful eyes.

Her prince had kept his promise. He may not have wanted to give her the candy this year, but he had. And she had her rose too. Those were the two gifts that Endymion had told Serenity were traditional for Valentine's Day that night in the garden of the moon palace two millennia before.

She snuggled back against her pillows with a smug look and pulled the rose from behind her ear to smell it as she reached for another piece of the sinfully decadent chocolate.

Oh yeah. Sometimes it was good to be the queen.

* * *

**A/N **So there you have it, my little Valentine contribution to all of you Sailor Moon fans out there. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't be shy, drop me a review and tell me what you thought of my little ramble here. Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!

~Sere~


End file.
